Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos
by pruepotter1
Summary: Harry se ha hecho mayor. Con 20 años termina su carrera como auror e ingresa en la orden del fenix, pero el destino le depara aun mucho sufrimiento. El hada de la inspiración... siento la tardanza. CAPITULO 4 ARRIBA!
1. Hoy solo Harry

**Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling (mas quisiera yo que fueran mios). **

_**Y al despertar vuelvo a perderte**_

_**CAPITULO 1: Hoy solo Harry**_

Curiosamente era una noche muy calurosa en chapple street, digo curiosamente porque la oleada de calor había sido especialmente fuerte ese año. Apenas estaban a finales de julio y si la temperatura seguía subiendo así el mes de agosto se haría insoportable. Las calles estaban desiertas, seguro que la mayoría de los vecinos habían aprovechado el fin de semana para disfrutar del magnifico tiempo lejos de la asfixiante ciudad. A pesar de las altas horas de la madrugada unas voces provenientes del nº19 se hacían eco en la silenciosa calle.

-Venga Hermione una más- decía Ron al tiempo que llenaba tres vasos de chupitos con una botella casi vacía de whisky de fuego- hoy estamos de celebraciones!!!

-Vale.... pero el ultimo que si sigo bebiendo más no se lo que podría pasar- y mirando a un Harry que en ese momento se encontraba absorto en la búsqueda de un CD apropiado para la ocasión añadió- Harry vienes?

-Enseguida- sonrió el susodicho desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-Nunca entenderé como funcionan esos trastos- dijo Ron mirando embobado el aparato de música- quiero decir que no entiendo como de un plato de metal agujereado puede salir música, ¿como lo hacen sin magia? Es una locura

-Ron no voy a perder el tiempo explicándote las complejidades que envuelven el funcionamiento de esos "trastos" como tu los llamas.

-Pero es que es una locura.

-Que tú lo tengas todo a golpe de varita no significa necesariamente que el ser humano pierda la inteligencia, imaginativa y destreza que le caracterizan. De alguna manera teníamos que mejorar nuestro nivel de vida, o que creías? Que no existe el mundo fuera de los muros de la magia??- preguntó exasperada.

Harry, que para ese momento ya se había decidido por un CD de celtas cortos que Hermione le había traído de su viaje a España tras finalizar su sexto año escolar, se acercó a ellos con aire resuelto. La rodeó con sus brazos haciendo que se sobresaltara y captando toda su atención.

-Herm no tiene caso que se lo expliques, yo lo he intentado millones de veces y no hay nada que hacer- dijo al tiempo que su amigo le miraba con reproche.

-Oye que te pasa?!? Ni que fuera tonto! Y encima lo dices delante de mí como si nada- le reclamó transformando su mirada seria por una sonrisa al ver a su amigo doblado de la risa- que te pasa??- preguntó sin poder aguantar la risa.

-Hermione este se ha fumado algo y no lo ha compartido- Ante la mención de su nombre Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Una media sonrisa se perfiló en su rostro al observar la escena (si yo hubiera estado en su situación habría pensado "donde me he metido". Bueno no, seamos honestos, yo habría sacado una botella de ron). Ella simplemente tomó los chupitos y se los pasó a sus dos amigos. No todo en la vida consiste en ser una insufrible sabelotodo, nuestra Hermione también es joven.

-Bueno, porque brindamos?- preguntó Harry recuperando la respiración y alcanzando su vaso. La música empezó a sonar suavemente. Ron se aclaró la garganta y dijo con voz solemne:

-En primer lugar por el cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Harry. Porque lleva ya 19 años esquivando la muerte y por que cumpla muchos más. Y en segundo lugar por nuestra querida Hermione quien en solo tres años se ha sacado la carrera de sanadora y de auror al mismo tiempo logrando batir un nuevo record............ no... no os riáis, y tú menos Harry que esta señorita ha acabado sus estudios a mes y medio de nuestra graduación..... y menos mal porque llegas a acabar antes que nosotros y mi madre me mata- añadió sonriendo- porque eres la mejor, si fueras otra nos habrías dejado a la altura del betún.

-No digas sandeces Ronnie.

-Solo es la verdad y no me llames Ronnie sabes que lo detesto H-e-r-m-y- contestó poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra, Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bueno entonces brindamos por que yo siga vivo, por que Herm deje de superarnos en todo y- dijo alzando su copa- por que Ron ha batido su propio record, dos años con la misma novia. Pobre Luna, no se como te aguanta- Hermione soltó una risita, ahora era Ron quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Ja ja ja ja- rió sarcásticamente, a lo que sus amigos no pudieron aguantar más la respiración y soltaron sendas carcajadas.

-Por nosotros!!!- alzó su vaso Hermione.

-Por nosotros!!!- dijeron a coro apurando el contenido de un solo trago.

-Oye Ron el otro día me encontré con Seamus. Me pidió que te diera las gracias pero no me dijo porque. Estuvimos hablando un rato y fue muy gracioso porque no se acordaba de nada de lo que pasó la noche de nuestra graduación.

-Pues no me extraña, iba dobladísimo- dijo Ron con sorna- menos mal que no lo visteis, cuando se apareció en su casa se dejó atrás los brazos. Menos mal que yo estaba con él sino aun los estaría buscando. Seguramente te lo diría por eso.

-No era él quien le estuvo tirando los trastos a tu hermana?- preguntó Harry con sorna.

-A mi hermana. Y a esa también!!!- dijo dirigiéndole a Hermione un dedo acusador. La susodicha miró a Harry sintiéndose acorralada, suspiró al ver la cara risueña de su amigo.

-Que pasa, que aquí todo el mundo se entera de todo menos la implicada?- se dirigió a Ron con una sonrisa traviesa.- Sube el volumen Harry, me encanta esta canción!!

Hermione arrastró a Ron al centro de la sala y empezaron a bailar. Harry sacó su varita apuntando a la cadena que aumento ligeramente su sonido, no se unió a sus amigos. Apoyado en la pared les siguió con la mirada, tanto tiempo había pasado? no pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar la primera vez que los había visto en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos "hay alguien sentado ahí? Todos los demás vagones están llenos" Harry negó con la cabeza notando que todavía tenia una mancha negra en la nariz. Cuando la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse entró una niña. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts "¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno" dijo. Tenia voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos. Harry miró a la Hermione de carne y hueso que en ese momento se divertía bailando estrechamente con Ron. Llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado a la cintura muy veraniego, tal vez de los hippies, con un escote en uve, Harry pensó que seguramente a la luz del sol se podrían percibir con mayor claridad sus formas. Sus ondulados cabellos castaños saltaban graciosamente al son de la música y su sonrisa denotaba unos dientes perfectos. "....Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente.... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quienes sois?" "Yo soy Ron Weasley" "Harry Potter" Con el paso de los años Hermione había dejado de aferrarse a la seguridad de sus libros y entre los tres habían infringido mas normas en la escuela que todos los demás alumnos juntos "sois una mala influencia" les había dicho una vez, no estaba herrada del todo pero a pesar de ello siempre se mantuvo firme y trató de inculcarles su pasión por el estudio. "en el fondo sigue siendo la misma" pensó Harry sonriendo. Le debía tanto. Ron por otro lado no había cambiado mucho, ahora tenia mas seguridad en si mismo que cuando se conocieron, su porte imponía respeto y era más pecoso que nunca. Pero también seguía siendo el mismo chico risueño a pesar de las constantes veces que se había expuesto a la muerte y Harry sospechaba que en el fondo siempre seria un niño. Allí de pie se preguntó si el también había cambiado tanto, si sus amigos se paraban a apreciar ese cambio. Si bien eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron también era cierto que él ya era muy maduro para su edad, su familia se lo hizo pasar muy mal los primeros años de su vida y la cosa no mejoró mucho al entrar a Hogwarts y sufrir una y otra vez los constantes ataques de un loco de quien él jamás había oído hablar y que trataba de matarle a toda costa por culpa de una estúpida profecía, por ella se encontró en el centro de una guerra que no entendía. Tuvo que cargar con el peso del mundo desde muy pequeño y con una angustia que a sus 20 años seguía atormentándole. Ser asesino o victima. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, por un día no iba a pensar en el mañana ni en Voldemort, en la orden o en Dumbledore. Por una noche se divertiría con sus amigos. Por una noche seria Harry a secas.

* * *

La luz del sol rayaba en el horizonte, debían de ser alrededor de las seis. Las rosas del jardín estaban bañadas por el suave rocío de la mañana. Hermione caminaba descalza sobre el césped, le gustaba sentir el roce de su piel con la fresca hierba. Extendió los brazos permitiendo que la suave brisa entrara por todos los poros de su piel, el momento más fresco antes de que el sol volviera a sumir a la ciudad en el soporífero verano. Abrió los ojos fijando su atención en el vecindario. Sonrió, el mundo no gira solo después de todo. Calle abajo el lechero le compraba un ejemplar al repartidor de periódicos mientras comentaban las noticias del día. De no ser Domingo la gente estaría empezando a despertar para retomar su vida tal cual la dejaron al irse a la cama, pero en Domingo todo está más tranquilo, uno se puede permitir dormir un poco más. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello alborotado la miraba embelesado. De espaldas a él, Harry observaba como los tenues rayos de luz se filtraban a través de su pelo. No pudo resistir el impulso de formar parte de esa maravillosa escena y salir a su encuentro. La abrazó por detrás. Harry la sintió estremecerse, como siempre. Pareciera que nunca se acostumbraría a sus cariñosas muestras de afecto.

-Ron esta dormido en el sofá, ha caído como un tronco- susurró- cuando se levante va a tener un buen dolor de espalda- añadió hundiendo la nariz entre sus rizos. Hermione no contestó, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro permitiendo que Harry depositara suaves besos alrededor de su delicado cuello. La aferró contra si acortando aun más las distancias- y si a eso le añadimos la resaca- continuó entre beso y beso acercándose peligrosamente a la comisura de sus labios. Un gemido salió de la boca de la joven, Harry sonrió ante aquel acto involuntario aproximándose cada vez más. Como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, Hermione se separó bruscamente con tan mala fortuna que no pudo controlar el temblor que recorría su cuerpo y que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero unos brazos la jalaron evitando que se precipitara contra el suelo.

-Gra-ci-as- tartamudeó tratando de controlar su nerviosa voz. Él solo se limitó a perderse en sus castaños ojos. La tenia tan cerca que podía sentir su agitada respiración en las mejillas. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos- será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde- dijo incorporándose y zafándose de él.

-Quédate conmigo- dijo inconscientemente y al notar el rubor en sus mejillas añadió- no seria muy prudente aparecerte en tu estado.

-No estoy borracha Harry- él arqueó las cejas- bueno, puede que lo haya estado en algún momento de la noche pero ya se me ha pasado.

-De todas formas estas cansada y además no tiene caso sabiendo que vas a tener que volver en unas horas.- Harry leyó la duda en su rostro- no confías en mi?- dijo queriendo parecer ofendido- para que crees que tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes??

-Esta bien, es una tontería irme a mi casa si ya hemos quedado aquí para comer con los Weasley. Vamos dentro, el sol es malísimo para la resaca- sonrió empujándole hacia el interior de la vivienda- no pensarás dejarlo ahí?- preguntó una vez dentro echándole una mirada a Ron que roncaba en el sofá y otra a Harry que empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-Ya te he dicho que es imposible moverlo- le contestó girándose a mirarla, al observar la sala desde esa perspectiva pudo apreciar lo desordenado que estaba todo- _fregotego_- dijo apuntando con su varita. Hermione le miró escéptica.

-Y para que crees que existen los hechizos?- la cara de Harry reflejaba claramente un "como no lo he pensado antes?"- eres increíble- bufó- _movili corpus_- el cuerpo de Ron levitó unos metros sobre el suelo, lo condujeron escaleras arriba- donde se lo pongo señor Potter?!?!?- preguntó risueña como quien habla de un mueble.

-Por aquí- dijo Harry abriendo una puerta y apartándose para dejarlos pasar, Hermione posó suavemente a Ron en su cama y salieron de la habitación.

-Cual va a ser mi habitación?- preguntó ya en el pasillo.

-Es esta de aquí enfrente, si es tan amable señorita Granger- dijo haciendo una reverencia al tiempo que ella cruzaba el umbral- Tienes un camisón en el armario, Ginny se lo olvidó la ultima vez.... Y debo informarle de que es usted nuestra primera huésped oficial. Quitando de la familia de Ron y de algún que otro miembros de la orden claro!!- Hermione le miró divertida.

-Y eso es ser la primera?- preguntó escéptica

-Bueno de los amigos eres la primera, siquiera Luna ha dormido ahí. Aunque pensándolo bien cuando Luna se queda no necesita una habitación aparte- dijo- el baño esta al fondo del pasillo y mi habitación es la de al lado- añadió picaramente- por si necesitas algo.

-Buenas noches Harry- y antes de que pudiera contestar ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Harry entro en su habitación con paso lento, se desvistió y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba cansadísimo, había sido una noche muy larga. Miraba a la pared de enfrente, escuchó el sonido de una luz al apagarse, al otro lado Hermione debía de haberse acostado ya. No sabia exactamente que sentía por su amiga, lo único que sabia a ciencia cierta era que si la tenia a su lado no había nada que temer, que todo estaba bien. Desde hacia unos años su confianza se fue incrementando en lo que ahora para todos eran claras muestras de algo más que cariño, ellos desechaban esas ideas alegando que solo eran buenos amigos. Pero si era así ¿por qué le molestaban tanto sus repentinos alejamientos?¿por qué sentía la necesidad imperiosa de besarla? El recuerdo de aquel único beso le carcomía el alma "...necesito que vuelvas a ser el de antes, sin ti todo esto carece de sentido" le dijo cierto día en la sala de los menesteres, lugar en el que Harry se refugiaba tras la muerte de Sirius, antes de besarle con gran ternura. Un beso que él necesitaba y que ella sabia que necesitaba. El recuerdo del sabor de sus labios le perseguía. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y girándose en la cama cerró los ojos. No podía permitirse pensar en esas cosas. Era un privilegio que quedaba fuera de su alcance, desventajas de ser el-niño-que-vivió. Susurrando un ligero "buenas noches Hermione" cayó en un profundo sueño. Lo que no supo fue que en la habitación de al lado una muchacha suspiraba por la misma causa.

**

* * *

**

Notas: Bueno pues ahí va el primer capitulo. Comentarios y Howlers ya sabéis donde, os agradecería vuestra opinión. Espero que la historia os guste, a mi me gusta escribirla. Para Inma con amor, por ser mi critica personal y para Patri a quien le encanta la frase que da nombre a la historia "tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos" aunque dudo q ella llegue a leerla algun dia. B7s pa mis niñas.

**Un pequeño avance:**

-Deberías buscarte un novio, así dejarían de decir cosas.

-Claro!!! Como no se me había ocurrido antes??- le contestó irónicamente- mañana sin falta voy a la tienda y me compro uno- bufó- esas cosas hay que pensárselas mucho Harry. No es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no? Me consta que tienes muchos pretendientes.

-Ninguno se parece ni de lejos a ti.


	2. El agua al caer

_Habia una vez.......una vez que a fuerza de ser contada se repitió _

_tantas veces que se hizo realidad_

_**CAPITULO 2: El agua al caer**_

Harry sintió una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz, abrió los ojos pesadamente. La luz del sol le cegó unos instantes. Ya debían de ser pasadas las tres de la tarde. Miró el reloj de su mesilla, efectivamente eran las tres y media. Escuchó voces provenientes del piso de abajo, ¿por qué nadie le había despertado? Sin duda estarían ya comiendo. Se vistió con la mayor rapidez que le permitió su dolor de cabeza. Al pasar por delante de la habitación de Ron pudo verle tirado en su cama boca a bajo, enredado entre las sabanas. "A este tampoco le han despertado" pensó. La habitación de huéspedes sin embargo, estaba totalmente ordenada y sobre la cama reposaba perfectamente doblado el camisón que Hermione había usado. Lentamente bajó las escaleras, deseando poder volverse a la cama(como me gustan esos domingos de resaca con toda la familia, no hay nada que apetezca menos).

-Buenos días dormilón- Hermione le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el cabello- he tratado de despertarte pero me ha sido imposible, no te enterabas de nada.

-Y tu no te habrás aprovechado de eso ¿verdad?- tonteó Harry. Escuchó una risa general en la sala. La muchacha enrojeció ligeramente.

-Eso nunca lo sabrás- susurró de modo que solo él pudiera oírla al tiempo que le pasaba una taza humeante- bébete esto, te hará sentir bien.

-Gracias- Hermione le sonrió antes de volver a su sitio. Harry se bebió el contenido sin respirar, estaba realmente amargo pero inmediatamente el dolor de cabeza desapareció y sintió que volvía a ser persona.

-Harry querido ven a la mesa con nosotros- le habló la Sra. Weasley, el chico se acercó. El Sr. Weasley y Bill hablaban animadamente con un muchacho que, por las miradas que le echaba Ginny, debía de ser su nueva adquisición. Al otro lado de la mesa Fred y George le explicaban a Charlie, quien fruncía el ceño, el funcionamiento de sus nuevos inventos. Harry se sentó junto a Hermione. Remus Lupin le dirigió una sonrisa y se enfrascó de nuevo en una conversación bastante aburrida, según Harry, sobre runas antiguas con la castaña. La Sra. Weasley continuó hablando captando asi la atención de Harry- que estuvisteis haciendo anoche? Hermione no me ha querido decir nada pero por la cara que traías cuando has bajado seguro que no habéis dormido mucho- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione quien en ese momento estaba extasiada explicándole a su ex profesor quien sabe que y volviendo a dirigir su atención en Harry le miró con ojos escrutadores. Este sintió un gran alivio cuando Ginny salió en su defensa.

-Creo que ya están bastante mayorcitos para hacer lo que les venga en gana mama.- y Harry percibió como le daba un suave codazo al tiempo que hacia una mueca que decía claramente "cállate" pero que al parecer su madre no notó.

-Si pero he tratado de despertar a tu hermano por mas de diez minutos y no ha habido forma. No habréis estado jugando a hacer hechizos de sueño verdad?- le preguntó y Harry notó que con habréis se refería a él y Hermione en particular. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo único que le pasa a Ronald es que seguramente ayer se pasó bebiendo- dijo obligando a su madre a mirarla- no es así Harry?- las dos mujeres le observaron expectantes. ¿Por qué Ginny le miraba como si le estuviera haciendo el favor de su vida?

-Bueno- titubeó- estuvimos hablando hasta tarde y todos bebimos un poco más de la cuenta.

-Eh Harry menuda noche la de ayer- se acercó George dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- porque nosotros tuvimos que llevar a Ginny a casa que sino lo más probable seria que hubiéramos amanecido aquí, esta niña no sabe beber- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la menor de los Weasley.

-No soy una niña- dijo con la cara más roja que su pelo, la Sra. Weasley la miraba acusadoramente.

-Encima tuvimos que llevarla de la forma muggle por seguridad. Ella insistía en aparecerse pero a saber donde habría acabado- Harry rió

-Si bebes no te aparezcas- dijo con simpleza y esquivando la mirada asesina de Ginny empezó a comer con voracidad.

La comida pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. Ron hizo acto de presencia durante la sobremesa, cuando ya estaban tomando el café. Se sentó en la mesa sin mediar palabra con nadie, con un movimiento de varita apareció su plató y lo devoró. Los demás callaron de repente y fijaron su atención en él.

-Muenos bias- dijo- ¿forbe be mifais afi?- Sus hermanos, Hermione, Harry y hasta el Sr. Weasley rieron. A la Sra. Weasley sin embargo, no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

-No hables con la boca llena Ron!- le riño su madre. El susodicho tragó y agachó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Perdón mamá, pero es que tenia hambre- añadió en el ultimo momento con una ligera sonrisa- donde está Luna?- preguntó ojeando por primera vez a su alrededor- creí que vendría con vosotros.

-No ha podido venir, esta mañana me ha mandado una lechuza diciendo que lo lamentaba pero se encontraba indispuesta. Si que debió ser movidita la fiesta de ayer!!- contestó su madre sonriendo y ante esto todos suspiraron de alivio y volvieron a sus conversaciones.

-Ayer estuve hablando con Dumbledore.... le pregunté si le apetecía venir a comer con nosotros- Harry trató de fingir una sonrisa pero no debió de salirle muy bien porque el Sr. Weasley añadió rápidamente- pero dijo que no podía, que tenia muchas cosas que hacer- Harry suspiró, lo que menos le apetecía era ver a su ex director en su casa. En el plano de lo personal Harry se había alejado totalmente del profesor desde que se enterase de la profecía. Siempre que debía dirigirse a él lo hacia en un tono frió sin mirarle a los ojos. Harry sabia que este trato le dolía, a él mismo también pero nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que se lo tenia bien merecido.

-Ajá- asintió Harry mientras observaba a Hermione dirigirse a la cocina con los platos sucios.

-Ese hombre esta muy ocupado, no se de donde saca el tiempo y las fuerzas para cargar con tantas responsabilidades- continuó desviando la mirada hacia su taza- en un par de días se pasará por aquí para reforzar los hechizos protectores de la casa.

-Esta bien, si me disculpan- contestó Harry levantándose de su silla y siguiendo a su amiga. Entró en la cocina y la encontró fregando al estilo muggle- ¿por qué haces eso?- a Hermione se le resbaló el plato que se rompió al impactar contra el suelo- _reparo!!_

-Me has asustado- renegó agachándose para recoger el plato que ahora estaba intacto- porque me gusta y me relaja, si lo hago con magia no me deja la misma sensación- Harry no pudo hacer más que sonreír mientras se acercaba- no me entiendas mal, si tengo prisa esta muy bien pero si tengo tiempo.... soy una muggle después de todo- rió

-Entonces te ayudaré- dijo subiéndose las mangas.

-Quieres fregar conmigo?

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, allí fuera la cosa se está poniendo fea. Si los gemelos no dejan de ser sarcásticos con Marc Ginny no tardará en sacar los trapos sucios de sus hermanos y yo no quiero que eso me salpique.

-Y como podría salpicarte a ti?- preguntó pasándole un plato par que lo enjuagara.

-No tengo ni idea, pero prefiero no saberlo. Seguramente volverían a sacar el tema de lo nuestro. Cuando he bajado la señora Weasley me ha insinuado que tu y yo podríamos haber aturdido a Ron anoche....

-A mi también.... no se para que cree que haríamos eso- Harry si tenia una vaga idea- es absurdo.

-Tampoco es tan absurdo- le replicó quitándole un vaso de entre las manos.

-Solo lo hacen para divertirse, no hablan en serio. Si se lo pasan bien así...

-Deberías buscarte un novio, así dejarían de decir cosas.

-Claro!!! Como no se me había ocurrido antes??- le contestó irónicamente- mañana sin falta voy a la tienda y me compro uno- bufó- esas cosas hay que pensárselas mucho Harry. No es tan sencillo.

-¿Por qué no? Me consta que tienes muchos pretendientes.

-Ninguno se parece ni de lejos a ti- dijo llenándole la nariz de jabón, Harry se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa- perdona- dijo mientras retrocedía- no he podido evitarlo- rió nerviosa.

-Y yo no voy a poder evitar esto- contestó al tiempo que empezaba a lanzarle agua. Hermione soltó un gritito mientras se tapaba la cara con los brazos. Descuido que Harry no tardó en aprovechar para acercarse rápidamente y agarrarla de las muñecas- no Harry- Hermione se retorcía tratando de zafarse de él. La mano en que tenia agarrada la esponja se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara. Esta batalla la tenia perdida. El agua seguía corriendo. Harry reía- perdón, no... no volveré a hacerlo.- demasiado tarde, la esponja hizo contacto sobre su piel llenándole la mejilla derecha de jabón. El sonido del agua al caer se hacia más fuerte. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Sonrieron.

-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Harry apoyando las manos en la pared, aprisionándola entre ellas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-A...aho...ra na...nada- una gota de agua se deslizó por su cuello, Harry siguió su recorrido hasta que se perdió bajo el top. Observó como su pecho se elevaba al respirar- haz...hazte a un lado Harry- este no se movió, inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de captar la mirada de la chica, ella se giró topándose con sus ojos verdes. El sonido del agua al caer- hay...hay que acabar de...de- Harry le acarició suavemente la mejilla quitándole el jabón, otra gota rebelde se deslizó de la pequeña nariz hasta la comisura de sus labios. El agua al caer. Se acercó más a ella. El agua. Hermione olía a agua de rosas. Un poco más, sus narices se rozaban. Agua. Esos ojos miel. Respiró su aliento, sus bocas se rozaban. El sonido del agua se hacia más fuerte, estaba tan cerca. Cerró los ojos. El agua al caer.

-Mierda!!!- Hermione le empujó haciéndole tambalear- que desastre- corrió a la pila y apagó el grifo. Toda la cocina estaba encharcada. Harry la miraba ensimismado. Esta vez había sido por tan poco- donde tienes la fregona?- preguntó nerviosa mientras centraba toda su atención en tratar de secar el suelo con un trapo.

-Eh??- fue todo lo que atino a decir. Hermione le miró exasperada. Su cara estaba más roja que el pelo de Ron. Se incorporó para soltar el agua del trapo en la pila. Alguien irrumpió repentinamente en la habitación.

-Moly ven a ver esto!!! Están limpiando los platos de forma muggle es increib....- Arthur Weasley calló al ver a Hermione tratando de controlar que el agua no saliera de la cocina- pero que ha pasado?- preguntó. Ron quien se acercó curioso al escuchar a su padre se quedo pasmado al ver la extraña situación. Harry de pie en medio de la cocina los miraba aturdido mientras Hermione a sus pies trataba de secar el agua.

-Alguien puede hacer el favor de ayudarme??- bufó Hermione mirando a los presentes con reproche. El Sr. Weasley solo alcanzó a alzar su varita y susurrar _fregotego!!_Al momento siguiente ya no había ni una sola gota de agua- gracias- murmuró ella ensimismada sentándose en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la fría pared y cerrando los ojos. Aun aferrando el trapo, ahora seco, entre sus manos.

**Notas: **Hola otra vez. Gracias por vuestras respuestas, de verdad me han gustado mucho. Espero q este capitulo os entretenga y ya sabeis q los vociferadores y laslechuzassiempre son bien recibidos. Este para Elena q ayer me preguntó pq no actualizaba. Bueno este tu ya lo habias leido pero..... el avance te será nuevo. Un besazo.

**Un avance muy pequeñin: **.

- Ha sido horrible, si llego a saber que iba a pasar esto te juro que estudio otra cosa. Tres años de carrera para hacer simple papeleo!!!

- No te quejes tanto Ron, al principio siempre pasan estas cosas. No esperarías que te enviaran a una misión en tu primer día ¿no?- dijo Hermione exasperada.

- Podéis daros más prisa?- les apremió Harry- tengo algo importante que deciros.

**_Ahora mismo la pagina no me deja pero ya arreglaré el formato, asi no me gusta tanto. Hasta pronto_**


	3. En el cuartel de la orden

Holas siento mucho haber tardado tanto tantisimo en actualizar (pero mas vale tarde que nunca). Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la cabrona de la Rowling, los pedí para los reyes pero solo me han tarido carbon. Sin mas que decir os dejo, disfrutad de la lectura.Besitos

_**CAPITULO 3: En Grinmauld Place/en el cuartel de la orden**_

Harry se tiró pesadamente sobre el sofá y no volvió a hablar en lo que restó de tarde, miraba a un punto fijo en la alfombra y de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza el tiempo suficiente para responder, con monosílabos, a quien se le acercaba. Hermione por su parte, había salido de la cocina como un torbellino y alegando "asuntos pendientes" se había despedido de todos antes de desaparecerse. Harry maldijo una y mil veces por no poder hacer lo mismo que ella. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron marchando. Cuando los gemelos decidieron que era hora de irse y con un suave "plof" se desaparecieron la sala se quedó en silencio. Harry dirigió su vista a la ventana, las estrellas empezaban a verse claramente en el cielo. Sabia lo que iba a venir a continuación y la voz de Ron confirmó sus sospechas.

-Y???- preguntó expectante, Harry suspiró

-Y que??- respondió paciente aún sin apartar la vista del firmamento.

-Como que ¿y que?- le preguntó en tono burlesco- sabes a que me refiero, ¿qué ha pasado en la cocina?

-Nada- dijo mirándole a tiempo de ver como la sonrisa de su amigo se transformaba en una mueca de disgusto.

-Claro! No ha pasado nada.- bufó- Entro en la cocina y me encuentro a mi mejor amigo en estado de shock y a mi amiga en tal ataque de nervios que se le olvida hasta que es bruja. Porque perdóname pero no me creo esa tontería de que quería limpiar como una muggle. A mi padre le podéis tomar el pelo pero yo por ahí no paso, Hermione estaba nerviosisima.-Harry enrojeció ligeramente al escuchar este ultimo comentario- Y no se tu pero yo nunca antes la había visto en ese estado así que te vuelvo a preguntar ¿qué pasó en la cocina?

-Y yo te vuelvo a responder que nada- dijo con fastidio- estábamos lavando los platos y... el fregadero se embozó y... el agua se salió de la pila.- se levantó- Que otras cosas imaginaba tu perturbadamente que podrían haber pasado?- preguntó arqueando las cejas. Ron sonrió.

-No te creo nada, pero esta bien. Si no quieres decirlo....

-QUE NO HA PASADO NADA!

-Y si no ha pasado nada porque te afecta tanto?- Ron amplió aun mas la sonrisa. Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que? Piensa lo que quieras, yo me voy a la cama- dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras- mañana temprano tenemos que estar en el ministerio.

-No vas a cenar?- le preguntó escéptico.

-No tengo hambre- dijo subiendo a su habitación "que complicados sois" escucho que añadia Ron desde la sala- y que lo digas- susurró cerrando la puerta.

Llegaron al ministerio mediante la red flú. Desde el regreso de Voldemort la protección del lugar era muy estricta, mostraron sus identificaciones al mago que custodiaba la chimenea y corrieron hacia el departamento de aurores. Harry no podía creer que fueran a llegar tarde en su primer día, y todo porque a Ron se le había ocurrido la genial idea de prepararse el desayuno sin magia. No había conseguido crear nada comestible, lo que si logró fue llenar la casa de un humo espeso que olía a podrido. Últimamente esa cocina llevaba la negra. Harry se preguntaba si alguno de los nuevos sortilegios Weasley había tenido algo que ver.

Entraron en la oficina rápidamente. Desde su mesa Hermione les lanzó una mirada severa.

-Potter, Weasley pueden venir un momento?- se escuchó la voz de Kinsgley desde su despacho al fondo del pasillo. Los aludidos se miraron y sin mediar palabra entraron- como ya he explicado a los demás integrantes de su escuadrón, ustedes están temporalmente bajo mi mando.- dijo mirando unos documentos- Digo temporalmente porque como ya sabrán cuando concluyan sus practicas serán destinados a los diferentes subdepartamentos según su especialización- Harry y Ron se sonrieron- aunque no me cabe duda alguna- añadió alzando la vista de los pergaminos- de que voy a tenerlos en la zona de acción tras su etapa de prueba- sonrió ligeramente y adoptando de nuevo seriedad continuó- espero por tanto no tener que volver a llamarles la atención por su impuntualidad- los muchachos bajaron la vista y negaron con la cabeza- Ahora pueden salir, estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger estará encantada de explicarles que es lo que deben hacer.- Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia la puerta- Ah Sr. Potter!

-Si señor?- preguntó girándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-Dumbledore me pidió que le avisara, esta tarde se llevará a cabo una reunión en el cuartel de la orden. Se requiere su presencia y la de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?, ha pasado algo?- preguntó precipitadamente conteniendo la respiración.

-No, aunque en estos días es raro que algo no pase. Solo es que Dumbledore ha creído conveniente que ustedes entren a formar parte de la orden, se lo han ganado.- Kinsgley le sonrió- la reunión será a las cuatro. No lleguen tarde.

-No se preocupe, estaremos allí puntuales. De eso se encargará Hermione- sonrió saliendo del despacho.

La mañana pasó lenta y aburrida. Después de su charla con el auror Harry se acercó a sus amigos con la intención de contarles lo sucedido, pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la furiosa mirada de Hermione quien le explicaba acaloradamente a un Ron bastante aturdido que era lo que debían hacer. Se pasaron las siguientes cinco horas rellenando partes, formularios y otros documentos. Ron no dejaba de quejarse, algo que Harry también habría hecho si no hubiera estado tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué ahora? Tanto tiempo estuvo peleando por entrar en la orden y ahora, que ya se había dado por vencido, Dumbledore decidía incluirlo en sus planes. Miraba el reloj a cada minuto deseando poder salir de allí lo más pronto posible y al dar la una arrastró a sus amigos hacia la salida, sin hacer caso de las quejas de Hermione que venían a ser algo así como "aun no he terminado Harry".

-Ha sido horrible, si llego a saber que iba a pasar esto te juro que estudio otra cosa. Tres años de carrera para hacer simple papeleo!!!

-No te quejes tanto Ron, al principio siempre pasan estas cosas. No esperarías que te enviaran a una misión en tu primer día ¿no?- dijo Hermione exasperada.

-Podéis daros más prisa?- les apremió Harry- tengo algo importante que deciros.

-Y por qué crees que lo haya decidido?- le preguntó Hermione una hora después tras escuchar su relato. Estaban sentados en la terracita de un restaurante muggle que les pillaba de paso en su camino a Grinmauld place. Harry creyó que en una zona no mágica podrían hablar con mayor seguridad.

-Pues no se, supongo que cree que al haber terminado la carrera de auror ya estamos capacitados para afrontar el mundo tal como es- dijo irónicamente- como si no lo supiéramos desde hace ya muchos años!!- Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa triste y a la vez comprensiva.

-Qué importa por qué lo ha hecho el viejo loco?- saltó Ron- el caso es que al fin hemos logrado que nos vean como los adultos que somos- viniendo de Ron, que minutos antes había pataleado por no poder pedirse su acostumbrado zumo de calabaza, eso perdía todo sentido. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa.

-Y a que hora dices que tenemos que estar allí?- preguntó al ojiverde. Este no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas al recordar lo cerca que la había tenido el día anterior.

-A las cuatro en punto- dijo manteniéndole la mirada y acercándose imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente como para acariciar suavemente su rodilla con la mano por debajo del mantel. Hermione sonrió débilmente apartando con suavidad la mano intrusa que se aferró a la suya acariciándole la yema de los dedos.

-Entonces deberíamos irnos ya- miró alternativamente a Ron y al ahora captor de su mano- ...... si queremos llegar con tiempo......- Harry seguía sin soltarla- voy..... voy a pagar la cuenta- añadió levantándose y alejándose a grandes zancadas. La observó acercarse a la barra y luego miró a Ron quien también la había seguido con la mirada.

-No se que le pasa- susurró- últimamente está muy rara

-Tu crees?- preguntó Harry con inocencia- yo no le he notado nada.

Por toda respuesta Harry recibió una incrédula mirada de Ron. Se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al exterior. Minutos después Hermione los alcanzó y juntos emprendieron el camino a Grinmauld place que se encontraba a penas a dos calles del restaurante. Harry observó como Hermione no le dirigió la mirada en todo el trayecto, por ello no le extrañó que al llegar al nº12 ella corriera al interior de la casa alegando que tenia que hablar con su querida profesora McGonagall. Harry se prometió adivinar el porque de ese tonto comportamiento **(aceptémoslo, Harry es un puncha y le encanta perturbar a Hermione).**

Lo primero que escuchó al entrar en la lúgubre estancia fueron los inconfundibles gritos de la señora Black tras la cortina que la cubría

-IMPERTINENTES, ASQUEROSOS, SUCIOS TRAIDORES! COMO SE ATREVEN A VENIR A MI CASA? ESTO ES DESHONROSO... LO MAS BAJO QUE PUDO HACER MI HIJO ANTES DE MORIR ES TRAER A ESTA PANDA DE...

-CALLESE VIEJA ARPIA!- gritó Harry haciendo a un lado la fina tela y mirando con ira el lienzo- ESTA CASA ES MIA Y HAGO EN ELLA LO QUE ME DA LA GANA!- tras estas palabras soltó la tela que recubrió totalmente la pintura ahogando las palabras de su ocupante. Tonks se acercó por detrás.

-Harry, Ron me alegro de veros- Harry se giró a verla, su pelo volvía a ser rosa fucsia tal y como lo tenia la primera vez que la vio- no hagáis caso a la vieja. Seguidme, los demás ya están esperando.

Cruzaron en silencio la puerta por la que tantas veces habían tratado, en vano, de escuchar. La habitación estaba vacía. Con un movimiento de varita Tonks abrió unas pesadas cortinas descubriendo así un gran ventanal, de inmediato la luz del sol inundó la estancia, era un despacho limpio y acogedor. Las paredes decoradas con cuadros y grandes tapices, en el centro un escritorio con un par de sillas una a cada lado. Harry dudó, desde luego ese no parecía el lugar más indicado para reunirse. Sin siquiera volverse hacia ellos Tonks avanzó con paso decidido hacia la chimenea y alargó la mano posándola suavemente sobre el canto derecho seguidamente apuntó su varita hacia el tapiz situado al lado opuesto de la sala y lanzó un encantamiento desilusionador. El tapiz desapareció dando paso a un estrecho pasadizo iluminado tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

-Vamos- les apremió- no va a durar mucho.

Harry percibió una mezcla de intriga y miedo en el rostro de su amigo quien con un giro de muñeca le invitó (amablemente por supuesto) a pasar delante de él. Con creciente interés Harry avanzó aun en silencio tras la joven auror. El pasillo se hacia cada vez más estrecho y a medida que descendían la humedad iba en aumento, las velas flotaban sobre ellos dándole un aire espectral.

-¿De quien ha sido la idea de montar todo esto?- preguntó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas.

-¿Esto?- preguntó Tonks- no, este pasadizo lleva años construido. Da la casualidad de que los Black siempre han sido de carácter desconfiado así que cuando el señor oscuro empezó a ganar fuerza decidieron crear este...... este refugio por si alguna vez tenían que esconderse.

-Yo pensaba que eran partidarios de Voldemort- dijo Harry, la muchacha se estremeció y un suspiro ahogado le hizo saber que Ron se había sobresaltado "¿hasta cuando?" se preguntó ligeramente irritado.

-Si, bueno. Lo eran, pero no tanto como trataban de aparentar. Eran partidarios de sus ideas, pero no de las formas que emplea para llevarlas a termino.....- continuaron en silencio lo que restaba de camino. Harry empezó a preguntarse cuanto más tiempo debían caminar. Estaba seguro de que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos pero eso no lo hacia menos eterno. Tonks se detuvo frente a un muro que les cerraba el paso.

-Porque somos libres- dijo en voz (a oídos de Harry) excesivamente alta- y merecemos seguir siéndolo.- al instante la lisa pared de piedra se abrió mostrando una enorme sala circular. Todos los presentes se volvieron y callaron ante su llegada, Hermione se abrió paso de entre la multitud y se situó a su izquierda. Harry respiró un poco aliviado ante su presencia **(si es que donde este una Hermione..... que se quite lo demás)**

-Habéis tardado un poco ¿no?- dijo en una voz casi inaudible

-Es que nos han hecho una visita guiada- susurró Ron de manera cortante. Los miembros de la orden formaron un circulo que abarcaba toda la habitación y entonces Harry pudo ver a Dumbledore de pie en el centro de la sala.

-Harry, me alegro de verte.-dijo- Venid aquí, dejaremos las presentaciones para más adelante- de mala gana Harry se dirigió hacia él. Ron y Hermione caminaron tras Harry de modo que no podía verlos. Se preguntó si estaban tan incómodos como él........ con toda esa gente mirándolo interrogativamente. Dios!!!! Debían de haber más de 50 personas, si estos solo eran los miembros más destacados ¿cuántos más formaban parte de la orden? Caminaba lentamente, esta imagen le era muy familiar.... demasiado familiar. Se detuvo junto al que un día fuera su director ¿Cuántas veces se había visto rodeado por mortifagos de la misma manera en que ahora le rodeaban aquellas personas de capas blancas? Se tranquilizó un poco al alzar la vista y ver como Tonks, desde el otro lado de la habitación asentía tratando de animarle. Harry le dedicó una sonrisa antes de volverse para dedicar toda su atención a Dumbledore que le miraba pacientemente.

-Como ya todos deben de haber supuesto acertadamente- comenzó dirigiéndose a los presentes- desde el día de hoy Harry Potter, auror graduado con honores en defensa contra las artes oscuras; Ron Weasley auror destacado en habilidades especiales y Hermione Granger auror y medimaga y si se me permite añadir.... una de las alumnas más destacadas en la historia de Hogwarts- dijo mirándola con orgullo- entran a formar parte de la resistencia activa.

Con un pequeño estruendo apareció frente a ellos una mesa sobre la cual reposaban un libro de enormes tapas y una pluma. "Oh no, claro que no" pensó Harry "¿creen que voy a firmar algo?", tras él sintió como Hermione se movía. Ella también debía de estar pensando en la hoja que había encantado en su 5º curso para las sesiones del ED. Harry permaneció quieto, tenia algunas dudas, miró a su exdirector.

-Harry, entiende que nadie duda de vuestra lealtad- le dijo-esto es puro tramite- y en un susurro casi inaudible añadió- para que todos nos sintamos a gusto.

-Entonces si que dudan- le reprochó Harry mordazmente. Y avanzando hacia el escritorio tomó la pluma y rasgó su nombre en el pergamino. Después fue el turno de Hermione quien no vaciló un instante. Ron por su parte, aguantó unos segundos la pluma en alto, mirando a los integrantes del circulo y, finalmente, firmó lanzando un bufido de inconformidad.

-Bien, muy bien.....- dijo Dumbledore desapareciendo el gran libro con un movimiento de varita- ahora un paso al frente chicos- dijo empujándolos a la vista de todos- ...antes de pasar a las presentaciones me gustaría decir que a pesar de que se que muchos no estáis conformes con la integración de estos tres jóvenes por no estar suficientemente cualificados, debo decir que a pesar de su corta edad tienen más experiencia en este campo de la que muchos de vosotros tendréis nunca y que por ello están completamente capacitados para desempeñar este empleo. Debí haberlos incluido hace mucho pero......-dijo con una mirada ausente dirigida a Harry-....., los viejos también nos equivocamos **(y que lo digas). **Estoy seguro de que podremos aprender mucho de ellos..... y ellos podrán aprender mucho de nosotros.

Tras estas palabras el circulo se deshizo y todos los integrantes de la orden se acercaron a los muchachos para darles la enhorabuena. Harry pudo ver muchas caras conocidas. Estaban los señores Weasley y sus hijos Bill, Charly, Fred y George. Derec Diggory con su padre, ambos lo saludaron con profundo respeto y se desaparecieron de su vista. Los Abbot, Tonks, Lupin, Snape **(q asco)**, Mc Gonagall, los Finnigan, los Boot, moody, shacklebolt, doge, diggle, vance, podmore, jones, mundungus...... y así hasta acabar una larga lista. Tras las presentaciones siguió lo que Harry supuso era la verdadera reunión. En realidad no había mucho que decir, algunos espías apuntaban a que Voldemort estaba preparando algo gordo porque todo había estado demasiado tranquilo en los últimos meses. Si, algunas desapariciones de muggles, pero nada que hiciera pensar que Voldemort o sus mortifagos tenían algo que ver en el asunto. Dedalus Diggle dijo que uno de sus contactos le comentó algo sobre una reunión secreta hacia unos días atrás. Eso no era nada bueno. Así pues la reunión se centró en los horarios de guardias en los puntos estratégicos de la ciudad y los alrededores de Hogwarts y las guardias en el ministerio. Lo único que Harry sacó en claro de aquella conversación fue que todas aquellas personas........ no tenían ni idea de lo que tramaba Voldemort.......... y eso si que le inquietó.

* * *

**NOTAS AUTORA:** Vaya mierda de capitulo, lo se, es una patata. Pero juro que me ha costado muchisimo escribirlo porque no tiene nada. Espero poder subiros el siguiente mas rapido pq despues de esta decepcion de capitulo. Ya sabeis que los vociferadores (sobretodo en este capitulo) seran escuchados y respondidos.

**_VENID A MI LOS CANSADOS Y AGOBIADOS PQ YO OS ALIVIARÉ (Mateo 11-8) seguramente tenia un local de copas, pq sino no se entiende_**

**Gracias **a N!L )por darme ese golpe de gracia, por ti es q he acabado este capitulo (lo tenia estancado) (estancadisimo) pero el siguente ya esta casi acabado

**Y gracias** a maki-arlaar, eva-angel, pgranger, sakkura, pipu-radcliffe, monik y sapphiremind. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y espero q comenteis alguna cosilla de este desastroso capitulo. jajajajajaja. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor


	4. Polvos flú

**Hola a todos! Despues de cientos de años sin saber nada de mi aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo... como decia, el hada de la inspiración se pasó por casa anteayer y no pude dejarla marchar. Spoilers! del 6º libro... pero muy relativizados, solo utilizo lo que me conviene. Ale! os dejo pa que leais! Besines...**

**CAPITULO 4: Polvos flú**

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses y para cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a finales de noviembre. Entre la orden y el ministerio no daban a vasto. Entrenamientos, guardias y servicios especiales... Un par de noches después de aquella primera reunión encontraron el cuerpo de Rufus Scrimgeour, echado en la cocina de su casa sin vida y con una horrenda expresión de terror en los ojos. No había señal alguna de que el antiguo ministro de magia hubiera opuesto resistencia... no habían cristales rotos ni ninguna otra marca que hiciera pensar en un posible forcejeo así que se barajó la idea de que la victima conociera a su asesino. El mundo mágico se puso en alerta máxima y los sucesos posteriores no ayudaron a suavizar la situación. El ministro fue el primero de una avalancha atroz de asesinatos sin sentido que se perpetuaron, tanto a muggles como a magos, por toda Gran Bretaña. El ministerio, ya de por si afectado por la falta palpable de su portavoz oficial, tuvo que actuar rápidamente para poder silenciar los sucesos, a fin de aplazar el pánico entre los habitantes. Decenas de casas reconstruidas, cientos de familiares desmemorizados, miles de hombres y mujeres patrullando las calles... y aun así, a cada paso que daban una nueva victima en su camino y ninguna conexión entre los desaparecidos.

Harry Potter suspiraba exasperado frente a un gran montón de pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Estaba más desaliñado que nunca y no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que había comido algo caliente. Hacia tres noches que no pasaba por casa, no tenia tiempo, las guardias y los trabajos para la orden le tenían obsesionado. No entendía lo que había pasado ¿qué había cambiado? Todo era tan confuso... el contacto de Diggle había dicho lo de aquella reunión días antes del atentado contra el ministro¡eso ya lo sabían! Habían interrogado mil veces a aquel hombre que había resultado ser, nada más y nada menos que Stan Sunpike... años atrás habría puesto (sin saber muy bien porque) la mano en el fuego por ese muchacho que en su día le dio conversación en el autobús noctámbulo, claro que eso había sido antes de saber que se había convertido en seguidor de Voldemort hacia ya tantos años... la cabeza le palpitaba en las sienes y estaba apunto de estallar de cansancio... claro que si lo pensaba bien, no había sido algo tan raro. Harry aun recordaba perfectamente la cara que había puesto al relatar la historia sobre Sirius Black y aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sus ojos no reflejaban miedo, era más bien un brillo de... ¿orgullo¿anhelo? Si, definitivamente no había sido algo tan descabellado. Y por eso mismo Harry no pudo retener el impulso de golpearle cuando le vio entrar por la puerta seguido de cerca por dos aurores. Se le veía atemorizado, les contó aquello que ya sabían. Había habido una reunión pero el no estaba invitado, de hecho era una persona non grata para la escoria que frecuentaba, había sido repudiado por oponerse al asesinato de su madre, Devora Sunpike, una antigua inefable muy conocida en el mundo mágico por su talentosa carrera como escritora de libros con nombres tan sugerentes como "Lo que se esconde en la oscuridad" "El tiempo ¿aliado o traicionero?" "La dama de la inteligencia" y "Ensayo sobre las cerraduras inquebrantables"... El señor tenebroso había visto en aquella mujer la posibilidad de desentramar, al menos ligeramente, los secretos que envolvían a la profecía y sus protagonistas. Cuando Stan comprendió el alcance de sus intenciones no pudo evitar sentirse culpable "al parecer aun hay mortifagos con corazón" pensó Harry llegados a este punto. Stan dio alerta al departamento de aurores y huyó para ponerse a salvo. Harry recordaba haber archivado hacia meses la carpeta del caso... los aurores habían hecho un magnifico trabajo aquella tarde, apresaron a tres mortifagos y derribaron a dos mas. En aquellos entonces una captura de semejante envergadura era todo un logro. En un tiempo en el que la situación estaba tan normalizada el único fallo fue el de no poder salvar a la mujer que cayó en el fuego cruzado, la muerte le llegaría días después tumbada apaciblemente en una cama del hospital San Mungo.

Tras esta nueva información los investigadores se vieron forzados a leer toda la saga de la autora y en la situación actual se delegó la tarea en tres becarios: Harry, Hermione y Ron cuyo conocimiento, superior al de sus compañeros, sobre las artes oscuras y el departamento de misterios les ofrecía la seguridad de que no pasaran nada relevante por alto. La parte buena es que, a cambio, les habían otorgado oficinas individuales para que nadie pudiese molestarlos. La mala fue que tuvieron que pasar nada menos que nueve días de lectura sin descanso (todo un reto para nuestro querido Ron), tomando notas y haciendo conjeturas aunque, como ya había dicho Hermione de antemano, no sacaron nada en claro "Un inefable no puede hablar de nada que tenga que ver con su trabajo bajo pena de muerte, además yo ya los he leído... estamos perdiendo el tiempo" había dicho con su voz mandona... Harry se recostó sobre la mesa abatido y cansado. No tenían nada, todo era confuso, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento pero eso era ahora lo de menos, necesitaba descansar.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo dormido, había soñado otra vez con aquel claro del bosque, un encapuchado y ese destello morado... ¿y después de aquel ultimo grito desgarrador? "nada". Solo silencio. 

Abrió los párpados lentamente y con pesadez. Su cicatriz le quemaba en la frente, sentía que se había desgarrado por dentro. La tenue luz de los últimos rayos del atardecer cruzaban la estancia desde la ventana dando un aire sombrío al lugar. Tenia frío y calor, miedo y rabia... Se encontraba tirado sobre el suelo y, lo que era aun peor, había arrastrado todos los pergaminos y documentos en su caída. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y se sentó torpemente sobre su silla, se llevó una mano a la nuca, debía haberse golpeado con algo mientras dormía... aun se sentía confuso y, en cierta manera, desgraciado... aunque lo más curioso es que no sabia el porque. Unos ligeros pero insistentes golpecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención... así que eso era lo que le había despertado _"Adelante"..._ la puerta se abrió con sumo cuidado y en el umbral apareció Hermione _"Entre la luz y la oscuridad"_ susurró ella caminando con cuidado y saltando los obstáculos que encontraba a su paso. Se sentó con firmeza en la silla frente a Harry... sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, con un chasquido, encendió todas las luces de la sala cegando a Harry por unos instantes, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la nueva iluminación observo como ella, con un semblante serio, le miraba desafiante.

-¿Crees que es bueno para ti estar en estas condiciones tan, tan... deplorables?- Harry se quedó atónito.

-Hermione por favor no es el moment...

-Es el momento perfecto para decírtelo¿Tu te has mirado en un espejo? Suponiendo, claro, que aun sepas lo que son... Nadie te ha visto el pelo en tres días... te has pasado todo el tiempo aquí encerrado, solo paras cuando te desplomas sobre la mesa... estas agotado- Hermione no paraba de hablar, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento. Se sentía indefenso, incapaz de replicar- ¿Crees que así ayudas a alguien? Por... por mucho que te leas y releas estos papeles no vas a hallar la respuesta! ASÍ NO!- Hermione estalló, Harry la miraba perplejo y no pudo pasar el detalle de que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, lo cual le hizo sentir ligeramente culpable- CREES QUE PUEDES CON TODO! CREES QUE TODO ES COSA TUYA!- Hermione se levantó y empezó a caminar alrededor suyo, recogiendo todo lo que se encontraba a su paso- TE DIRÉ UN SECRETO HARRY-JAMES-POTTER ASÍ SOLO VAS A CONSEGUIR ACABAR MATANDOTE- dijo ella lanzando sobre la mesa el mapa que acababa de recoger y desplomándose de nuevo sobre la silla. Haciendo lo que le pareció a Harry un gran esfuerzo, tomó aire tratando de serenarse.

-Ahora no Hermione-dijo- no puedo, no paro de darle vueltas pero... no lo entiendo. No encuentro la conexión, no sabemos lo que trama Voldemort y eso me asusta...- Ella le miraba impasible-... tengo- tragó saliva fuertemente- ... tengo pesadillas desde hace semanas y luego no, no las recuerdo... estoy agotado y cansado- la expresión de la muchacha se suavizó y alargándose sobre la mesa tomó la mano de Harry entre las suyas.

-¿Y no crees que lo mejor seria que te tranquilizaras un poco? Una mente descansada vale más que nada... puede que solo necesites refrescarte un poco para verlo todo con más claridad¿no crees?...

-Podría intentarlo...- respondió él observando fijamente sus manos que ahora estaban entrelazadas y llevando la mano libre de la chica hasta su cara dejando reposar apaciblemente su mejilla sobre ella- tal vez cuando despierte la vida no sea tan confusa...

-Tal vez...- respondió ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sus manos entrelazadas se movían según su propia pauta, la mejilla de él acariciando suavemente la palma de su mano... Los ojos de Hermione centelleaban con un destello acuoso- Auch!- Hermione dio un respingo y se apartó bruscamente llevándose, inconscientemente, el dedo meñique a la boca.

-¿Que pasa?

-Me he cortado- Harry miró alrededor. Sobre la mesa, frente a él descansaba el compás que había estado utilizando para trazar las zonas afectadas en el mapa.

-Déjame verlo- pidió amablemente. Hermione alargó la mano. Observó el dedo, era una herida poco profunda. Dejaría de sangrar enseguida, aseguró. Una gota de sangre resbaló de la herida, Harry siguió su trayectoria hasta que cayó sobre el mapa formando un pequeño punto rojo. Hermione apartó el dedo y se lo llevó de nuevo a los labios, pero Harry no la miraba. Observaba el mapa sonriendo.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- preguntó indignada

-Nada, es solo que eres magnifica- ella le miró sin comprender, por toda respuesta él le pasó el mapa- eres la primera persona que conozco que ha sido capaz de marcar la situación exacta de un lugar ilocalizable mágicamente.

-Es Hogwarts...- susurró ella.

-Exacto!- dijo arrebatándole el mapa y guardándolo en el primer cajón- ¿nos vamos? Estoy agotado.- dijo levantándose con decisión- no me vendrá mal dormir en una cama decente.

-No- respondió Hermione saliendo por la puerta- y tampoco te vendrá mal una buena ducha...- sonrió- ¡Hueles que apestas!- Harry soltó una franca carcajada.

-Bueno... da gracias a que sea un caballero- dijo pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros- ... sino podría sentirme claramente ofendido, pienso... ¿qué habría hecho Ron en mi lugar?

-Ron no habría vivido lo suficiente para verse haciéndolo... sea lo que sea que estés pensando- dijo en el ultimo momento sacándose el brazo de Harry de encima.

Caminaron en silencio, un junto al otro. El ministerio estaba prácticamente vacío. Al llegar a la entrada saludaron al vigilante y cruzaron la estancia hasta llegar a las chimeneas que conectaban con la red flú, últimamente se habían habituado a aquel sistema... aunque no pudieran decir que era uno de los más limpios, si era (con seguridad) de los menos engorrosos. Solo dos de las 20 chimeneas funcionaban a esas horas de la noche y una estaba siendo limpiada en esos momentos así que Harry haciendo gala una vez más de su caballerosidad le murmuró _"Las damas primero"_ Ella con una mirada cómplice le acercó los polvos flú para que se sirviera... luego lanzó el puñado que tenia en la mano y al instante las brasas que quedaban en la chimenea estallaron convirtiéndose en fuertes llamaradas de color verde intenso _"Buenas noches Hermione"_ dijo acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla _"que descanses"_ Hermione sonrió maliciosamente _"No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de mi Potter"_ y cogiendolo de la túnica le empujó al interior de la chimenea _"Al numero 19 de Chapple street"_ dijo sintiendo el ya conocido tirón en el estomago al tiempo que rodeaba a Harry con sus brazos. Él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, respondió abrazándola y acercándola más hacia si... las chimeneas pasaban a velocidades desorbitadas... se estaba mareando. Esto era una locura. Una locura muy agradable, Hermione olía a agua de rosas... él, prefería no saber a que olía él. Aquella situación resultaba muy reconfortante. Sus mejillas pegadas, la nariz escondida entre los castaños bucles, los cuerpos rozándose insistentemente por el movimiento, el olor a flores. Cuando empezaba a creer que podía habituarse a aquello tocaron tierra firme tambaleándose aun por la sacudida. Habían llegado a casa y Ron los observaba con ojos desorbitados desde el sillón de la sala. Se separaron.

-Buenas noches- ninguno contestó.

-Eso ha sido muy arriesgado Hermione, podríamos habernos desintegrado o...

-Se lo que me hago-respondió ella acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja- nunca habría arriesgado nuestras vidas por una tontería así. Se puede hacer- dijo con una sonrisa- no ha pasado nada ¿no?

-Hola!- insistió Ron ligeramente molesto- perdón pero creo que merezco un mínimo de atención ¿no? No todos los días se ve a un amigo desaparecido hace siglos salir de una chimenea con una hermosa dama...- tomo aire-... peligroso ¿no crees Hermione?

-Buenas noches Ronald- dijo Hermione sentándose junto a él, Harry se quedó de pie observándolos- te dije que lo traería y aquí lo tienes.

-Si, pero no hacia falta que le secuestraras Hermione¿Estas bien amigo?- preguntó incorporándose un poco.- tienes mala cara.

-¿Estaba planeado?- preguntó Harry perplejo.

-Si te refieres a lograr a toda costa que vinieras a descansar de una maldita vez ummm si!- dijo Ron con una sonrisa triunfal- Lo de la red flú ha sido todo cosa de ella- señaló en un susurro casi imperceptible. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

-Ahora todo es culpa mía ¿no?- contestó- él me provocó- dijo apuntando con un dedo acusador al ojiverde.

-¿Yo?- preguntó indignado.

-Pues claro y si lo niegas me veré en la obligación de relatarle a Ron las causas que me han llevado a tomar tal determinación...- empezó a hablar

-Esta bien- aceptó el derrotado- estoy cansado, sucio y mareado... en estas condiciones no puedo ganar nada. Si me disculpáis, voy a darme un largo y relajante baño.

-Perfecto! Ron y yo haremos la cena y después te daré una poción para dormir sin soñar... mañana estarás como nuevo- dijo Hermione levantándose y apremiándole para que subiera las escaleras, ella se dirigió a la cocina- Ronald! Venga levántate!- escuchó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño.

_Abrió la llave del agua y puso el tapón en la bañera. Se observó en el espejo mientras comenzaba a despojarse lenta y cuidadosamente de toda la ropa que llevaba encima. Su cuerpo adolorido por la falta de sueño se quejaba insistentemente._ Su relación con Hermione había cambiado, seguían siendo grandes amigos pero entre ellos ahora se alzaba un gran muro invisible que separaba sus caminos. Atrás quedaron aquellos jóvenes que bailan alegremente cierta noche de julio, ambos estaban ahora enfrascados en sus respectivas obligaciones. Hermione a pesar del asfixiante trabajo como auror había conseguido plaza en San Mungo como medimaga y Harry estaba realmente obsesionado con el plan de Voldemort y sus secuaces. Si alguno de los dos hubiera invertido cierta parte de su tiempo en reflexionar sus sentimientos tal vez se habrían preguntado de donde venia aquella necesidad de saber del otro, tocarlo, sentirlo cerca... _El vaho estaba empañando el cristal, Harry ya solo vislumbraba la silueta borrosa de su figura, acabó de desnudarse y se introdujo en la bañera, el agua tibia relajaba y purificaba su piel con leves caricias. Cerró los ojos recostándose y suspirando... _Algo le incitaba a acercarse a ella. Verla todos los días, trabajar codo con codo, salir al cine o cenar en familia... tenerla a su lado constantemente era, con seguridad, lo único que evitaba que otros sentimientos hacia ella afloraran desde su subconsciente. Y es que, para Harry, aquellas pequeñas muestras de afecto, que en algunas ocasiones habían estado apunto de hacerle perder el control, eran solo eso... relativas muestras de afecto hacia su mejor amiga. No había pasión, no sentía la necesidad imperiosa de verla... tal vez por el hecho de que siempre habían estado juntos, cerca o a una relativa distancia. En Hogwarts eran el trío inseparable. Iban juntos a clase, hacían los deberes en la sala común o la biblioteca. Hermione no se había pedido ni uno solo de los partidos de quidditch en los que él competía y compartían todos los secretos y aventuras que envolvían a Harry con aquel-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado... desentramaron los misterios de la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, Sirius, el torneo de los tres magos, el departamento de misterios e incluso los horcruxes... retomaron juntos su ultimo año en el colegio con la fuerza de aquellos que ya no tienen nada que perder y se graduaron con honores.

Después todo había seguido igual. Harry, Hermione y Ron eran como un tótem indestructible... pero en aquellos años las diferencias empezaban a tomar forma... sus relaciones personales no seguían el mismo camino que su amistad... y aun así, a pesar de las mujeres con las que había estado, Harry no podía separarse de ella. Empezó siendo algo inconsciente, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo que se prolongaba demasiado, caricias inocentes en cualquier momento... apoyo en los momentos duros, aliento para continuar y siempre los celos de terceras personas que lograban desconcertar a ambos, al no concebir el efecto de su inusual afecto... hasta aquella noche... _Harry tomó aire y hundió la cabeza bajo el agua... _aquella noche que sin quererlo lo había cambiado todo...

**... Flash back...**

Harry se sentía abatido, en la habitación más alta del numero 12 de Ginmauld placea cabeceaba apoyando todo su peso sobre la pared de la fría y siniestra estancia... escuchaba los acelerados e inconstantes pasos de kreatcher que desde el piso inferior caminaba sin dirección farfullando sin sentidos e improperios. Abrió los ojos para mirar de frente a la muchacha que le observaba.

-¿Por qué estas aquí arriba?- preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Bueno, esta era la habitación de buckbeack, tiene su esencia, me ayuda a sentirme mejor- respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado Harry?- él no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella no lo sabia.

-¿No te lo han contado?- la muchacha negó.

-Acabo de llegar, Ron solo me ha dicho que estabas aquí arriba y que la Orden esta celebrando una reunión urgente.

-Han, han...- carraspeó fuertemente- anoche fueron a casa de los Dursley, Hermione- comenzó en un susurro casi inaudible- los, los han matado... Voldemort los mató personalmente... me lo dijo en mis sueños- sollozos silenciosos escapaban de su garganta- hace años que no tengo contacto con ellos, Hermione, tu lo sabes pero... él, él creyó que eran importantes para mi- Hermione hizo un amago de acercarse pero él la rechazó con un movimiento- no es que se hubieran portado bien conmigo, Herm... pero no se merecían esto...

-Harry...

-... Voldemort ha creado un horcrux con la muerte de mi tia, Hermione... lo necesitaba urgentemente porque destruimos todos y creyó que alguien importante para mi...- su voz se apagó, tenia la garganta seca- funcionó, lo se... por mi sangre corre la sangre de mi madre, la de mi tia... ella no sabia que tuviese tanto poder- una lagrima rebelde escapó por su mejilla y ya no pudo reprimir por más tiempo el aullido de dolor. Hermione se acercó y lo abrazó, meciéndolo como a un niño pequeño, susurrando palabras de consuelo-... me obligó a verlo... si hubiera practicado oclumancia, no habría tenido que presenciarlo... fue horrible, había sangre por todas partes y... y luego le arrancó algo, no se que era... aquellas palabras sin sentido, esta loco Hermione- ella le dio un beso en la frente y recorrió sus mejillas con las palmas de las manos- me preguntaba "¿Te gusta el espectáculo Harry¿Te gusta lo que ves?" creí que iba a volverme loco Hermione, no podía moverme, no pude hacer nada- dijo mirándola ahora directamente a los ojos.

-Harry- empezó Hermione rozando la nariz contra la de él- Se que nada de lo que diga va a ayudarte a sentirte mejor, pero puedes salir de este lugar y dejar que te haga un buen caldo de pollo... esta casa aun me pone los pelos de punta y a ti te deprime...

-Es lo único que me queda de Sirius- dijo él con afecto.

-Entonces la reconstruiremos juntos- sonrió ella incorporándose y ayudándole para que hiciera lo mismo. Hermione caminó hacia la puerta dándole la espalda, pero la voz del joven la obligó a volverse.

-¿En serio me ayudarás a reformar este antro?

-Por supuesto- respondió ella sin comprender del todo la pregunta. Harry se acercó y la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo esto termine?- susurró a escasos centímetros de su oído al tiempo que enredaba las manos en su enmarañado cabello atrayéndola más hacia si.

-Cuando todo termine...- gimió ella recorriendo su espalda con las manos y estremeciéndose al tiempo que se le humedecían los ojos- _cuando acabe, cuando acabe la reconstruiremos desde los cimientos...-_ Hermione sintió un escalofrío cuando Harry empezó a estampar suaves besos sobre su piel, su nariz rozando casi imperceptiblemente el cuello de la muchacha- _... va a ser...-_ se le erizaron todos los poros, las manos de la joven recorriendo aquel cuerpo masculino, tratando de aferrarse a él para no caer- _... magnifica...-_Harry se separó imperceptiblemente para encontrarse con su mirada. No había salida, la deseaba -_ ... ya lo verás...-_ dijo Hermione antes de ser silenciada por un beso cálido y desconcertante. Se separaron segundos después, Hermione le observó preguntando en silencio _"es que he visto el anhelo en tus ojos"_ susurro él sin palabras. Pero ya toda lógica había volado lejos de allí, sus cuerpos aun entrelazados se negaban a separarse y una simple frase_-... hazlo otra vez...-_ bastó para desatar toda la pasión que guardaban aquellos labios ardientes...

Al día siguiente Harry cortó definitivamente con Ginny. La joven lo tomó con mucha más soltura de la que él hubiera esperado... o deseado. Pero comprendió que Ginny no estaba hecha para soportar el peso de una relación con él, ella se había cansado hacia ya mucho tiempo. Los Weasley no lo comprendieron en un principio y culparon a Harry por lo sucedido... pero Ginny con gran soltura agregó que se había enamorado de otro y que Harry lo había comprendido y aceptado con mucha entereza así que la situación no pasó a mayores. ¿En cuanto a Harry y Hermione? Ellos nunca hablaron de lo sucedido aquella noche en el ático. Hermione se sentía culpable y rastrera así que se alejó todo lo que pudo de Harry. Se volvió fría y distante... el muchacho comprendió que para recuperar a su mejor amiga debía olvidar todo lo ocurrido y poco a poco las aguas volvieron a su cauce. Aunque no del todo, ya no eran los de antes... y una llama insistente empezó a cobrar tamaño en el corazón de Harry... _nunca olvidaría el sabor de sus labios..._ y ya habían pasado casi dos años...

**...Fin del flash back...**

Se sentía blando y arrugado, Ron entró al cuarto de baño para asegurarse de que todo andaba bien... al parecer llevaba una hora allí dentro y abajo empezaban a impacientarse _"Tengo hambre!"_ le apremió antes de cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Se envolvió en el albornoz y observó el empañado cristal... sus tripas rugieron, él también estaba hambriento... ya habría tiempo para pensar después. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, el pelo mojado deslizaba gotas de agua por su nuca. La mesa estaba puesta, no faltaba nada: los candelabros en el centro para iluminar la velada, pan, una jarra de agua bien fría, las servilletas, la ensalada y fruta recién cortada para el postre. Un plato humeante le esperaba frente a su silla. Ron empezó a devorar sin miramientos, Hermione le observó unos instantes y poniendo los ojos en blanco dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry acercándole la ensalada ... que diferente era todo cuando Hermione estaba con ellos. Obviamente era una chica, pensó divertido antes de coger los cubiertos que descansaban, expectantes, a ambos lados de su plato.

La velada transcurrió animadamente. Hermione y Ron no pararon de hablar y discutir una vez este ultimo hubo agotado todas las existencias de la mesa. Harry los observaba, risueño, incapaz de intervenir. Estaba extenuado. El sutil olor a canela y el calor de las velas terminaron por hacerle sucumbir y con gran modorra anunció que se iba a la cama. Los otros dos apenas si le escucharon, Ron alzó la mano en señal de aprobación y Hermione le miró una milésima de segundo antes de volver a enfrascarse en la acalorada discusión que ahora debatía el porque Hermione lanzó aquella bandada de pájaros contra Ron en 6º curso. Hermione estaba realmente exasperada. ¿Que quería el pelirrojo que dijera? Que había sido por diversión, por rabia, enfado o celos? Probablemente fue por una mezcla de todo lo anterior... ¡Pero a tanto tiempo de aquello! No iba a permitirse darle la razón. Cinco minutos después de que Harry se hubiese ido Hermione subió las escaleras y entró en la habitación de invitados dando un portazo, dejando a Ron solo y más rojo que nunca con la mesa aun por quitar y la cocina patas arriba... Aquello era agua pasada se dijo exasperada. Harry se revolvió inquieto entre las sabanas.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** Lo se, lo se... ¿de donde ha salido esta historia? Ya se que hacia siglos que no actualizaba... lamento tener que decir que soy asi de inconstante. No cambiaré nunca. Reviews y criticas constructivas siempre se agradecen... Gracias por leer!

**Notas de autora a pie de pagina:** Tranquilos, puede que trade pero _"Volveré"_ eso es seguro. Ta luec!


End file.
